digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shakkoumon
: "A form that Jogress-evolved from Armadimon and Angemon." |to=Vikemon |enva=Robert Axelrod |enva2=Dave Mallow |enva2n=(Adventure 02) |enva3=Mary Elizabeth McGlynn |enva3n=(Fusion) |java=Megumi Urawa |java2=Miwa Matsumoto |java2n=(Adventure 02) |partner=Cody Hida, Takeru "T.K." Takaishi Zaxon Hacker Chitose Imai |jacards= , , , , |encards= , }} Shakkoumon is a Mutant Digimon. It DNA digivolved from Ankylomon and Angemon. It possesses white wings on its body, which shines silver, and according to one theory, it is an Angel Digimon which descended to the ancient Digital World. It can rotate its neck and torso 360°, allowing it to attack in every direction. As its face is expressionless, it is difficult to determine what it's thinking, so some observers find it eerie, but its personality is exceedingly gentle. Attacks * , is named "Sight Strike" in Digimon Fusion, "A Dark Cloud Over the Sky Zone" 16, "Wild Spirit" in Digimon Digital Card Battle, and "Disaster Blaster" in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, and Digimon Links.|荒御魂| |lit. "Rough Spirit"}}: Radiates red laser beams from its eyes that can reach 100,000°C at their focal point. * Bombs'This attack is named "Clay Bomb" in Digimon Digital Card Battle, and on and |和御魂| |lit. "Harmonious Spirit"}}: Fires clay disks from its waist. * |lit. "Beyond Spirit"}} Design Etymologies ;Shakkoumon (シャッコウモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Ja:) . Fiction Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers There is a DNA Digivolving hint that says that an Ankylomon and Angemon will make a Shakkoumon or a MagnaAngemon. Shakkoumon digivolves from Ankylomon to Vikemon in line 20.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Shakkoumon card, titled "Nigimitama", is a Rank 4 card which teaches a Digimon the Nigimitama technique. Nigimitama reduces one random enemy's HP and PP.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Fusion Digimon World 3 Shakkoumon can be found in Amaterasu's West Sector, in North Badland (East), controlling the Gym nearby. He is also available as a Brown Ultimate Card with 32/34.After you beat Galacticmon, Shakkoumon can be found in East Wire Forest near Forest Inn. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Shakkoumon is #297, and is an Ultimate-level, Tank-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and weakness to the Dark element. Its basic stats are 235 HP, 250 MP, 135 Attack, 130 Defense, 113 Spirit, 88 Speed, and 62 Aptitude. It possesses the Halo 4, Protect 4, and Sniper 3 traits. It dwells in the Task Canyon. Shakkoumon can DNA digivolve from Angemon and Ankylomon, if the base Digimon is at least level 36, with 4500 Machine experience, and 255 defense. Shakkoumon can DNA digivolve to Eaglemon with Owlmon or Kenkimon, to Vikemon with Divermon, or to Seraphimon with Parrotmon. Shakkoumon can be hatched from the Oriental Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Shakkoumon is #193, and is an Ultimate-level, Tank-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy and Fire elements, and a weakness to the Thunder and Dark elements. It possesses the Health 200%, Stun Barrier, and Healing Hand traits. Shakkoumon digivolves from Angemon and Ankylomon and can digivolve into SlashAngemon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Shakkoumon, your Digimon must be at least level 35 with 120 defense, but only once you have revived Shakkoumon, Angemon, and Ankylomon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Shakkoumon DigiFuses from Ankylomon and Angemon, and can DigiFuse to Vikemon with Zudomon and Divermon, to Daipenmon with Penguinmon and Frigimon, and to Seraphimon with MagnaAngemon, Parrotmon, and Angewomon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Shakkoumon is a Light Free Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 14 memory. It DNA digivolves from Angemon and Ankylomon, and can digivolve to Vikemon, ChaosGallantmon, and Kerpymon (Good). Its special attack is Disaster Blaster and its support skill is Justice Genome which increases damage from Light attacks by 10%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Shakkoumon is #164 and is a Light Free Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 14 memory. It DNA digivolves from Angemon and Ankylomon, and can digivolve to Vikemon, ChaosGallantmon, and Kerpymon (Good). Its special attack is Disaster Blaster and its support skill is Justice Genome which increases damage from Light attacks by 10%. Digimon Battle Shakkoumon digivolves from Ankylomon and cannot digivolve to Mega. Digimon Masters Shakkoumon digivolves from Ankylomon and can digivolve to Vikemon. There is also a Jogress level version that Jogress' from Ankylomon and Angemon. It too can digivolve to Vikemon. Digimon Heroes! Shakkoumon DNA digivolves from Ankylomon and Angemon. Digimon Soul Chaser Shakkoumon digivolves Ankylomon and can digivolve to Cherubimon (Good) in season one only. Digimon Links Shakkoumon digivolves from Angemon and Ankylomon and can digivolve to Vikemon, Cherubimon (Good), and Seraphimon. Digimon ReArise Shakkoumon may digivolve from Ankylomon. Notes and references